A Ravenclaw's Insight
by JailyForever
Summary: When Ron and Hermione's words appear to be unuseful, Harry turns to Luna Lovegood


**Team:** Holyhead Harpies

 **Position:** Keeper

 **Prompt:** After Ron and Hermione, Luna is Harry's best friend - courtesy of theotherthompson, Chaser 3 for the Bats

 **Word Count:** 983

* * *

A Ravenclaw's Insight

Ron's laughter rang out in his mind as he turned over as he tried to get to sleep, whilst Hermione's matter of fact words and explanation about Cho and all the emotions she must be feeling played out over it.

Their reactions had left a lot to be desired and had fallen by the wayside in light of the attack on Mr Weasley. In fact, Harry had all but forgotten about them, but now that he was on the mend and had arrived home, Harry found that his mind was turning back to Cho and the kiss they had shared before the Christmas break.

He was still as confused about it as he was then and, with the return to school imminent, he had no idea what he was going to do or say to her. Harry didn't want to approach Ron or Hermione about it either, knowing that Ron would probably be as clueless as he was and Hermione would repeat everything she had that night.

What he really needed was someone who would give him a straight answer without adding to the confusion. There was only one other person Harry knew he could turn to with something as personal as this—Luna Lovegood. Sure she may be kooky and away with the fairies sometimes but, after Ron and Hermione, he trusted her and valued her opinion, advice and friendship above all others. There was also the added bonus that she was in the same house as Cho which meant there was a strong possibility she would have more information with regards to the situation than his friends.

As he finally succumbed to a dreamless sleep, Harry decided the first thing he would do upon returning to Hogwarts would be to seek out Luna and gauge her thoughts on Cho.

~o~o~o~

On the train back to Hogwarts, just after Ron and Hermione had departed their shared carriage, Harry called Luna back as she was about to follow.

"Luna, can I have a moment?" he asked as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Of course, Harry," she replied, turning around.

"I was just wondering if we could meet up after breakfast tomorrow," he said. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Absolutely," Luna answered, smiling and nodding her head.

"Great. Thanks. Forbidden Forest clearing?" Harry suggested, wanting to meet somewhere private and away from prying eyes and ears.

"Sure," Luna said.

As they walked out of the carriage together to catch up to Ron and Hermione, Harry had a good feeling about talking with Luna.

~o~o~o~

"Luna," Harry said, warmly embracing his friend in the clearing of the forest, "thank you for coming to meet me."

"Of course, Harry," Luna replied, returning the hug. "I've been wanting to talk to you too."

"You first," Harry insisted. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Cho," Luna began. "Ever since she kissed you, the nargles have multiplied."

"Kissed? Multiplied?" Harry asked, feeling confused. "How did you know we kissed?"

Luna smiled knowingly. "I just wanted you to know about the nargles."

"Okay, but what do they mean?" Harry queried, humouring his friend. He was as far from a believer in nargles as a person could be but there was something in Luna's voice which prevented him from expressing this opinion.

"These particular nargles show her confusion. She lost someone important to her," Luna explained. "It's a tough time for her."

There was a tone in Luna's voice that Harry had never heard before, and he quickly connected it with the fact that she had lost someone close to her too—her mother. Luna understood how Cho felt. In fact, Luna knew how _he_ felt more than his best friends. He felt a sense of closeness with the strange girl. They had both lost a parent after all.

"Well what do you think I should do?" Harry asked, really wanting to hear her thoughts on where he should go from here.

"Harry, she's in a difficult place," Luna sighed. "She lost Cedric so suddenly and she loved him, and now she likes you. It's got to be confusing for her. My advice would be to let Cho set the pace so there's no pressure on her."

Harry smiled at Luna. This was why she was the best person to come to for advice. She didn't overcomplicate it like Hermione, nor did she laugh at him like Ron. She just told it like it was in simple terms. She seemed to know that this was exactly what he needed to hear and how he needed to hear it.

"Thanks, Luna."

"Just so you know, Harry, she really does like you a lot," Luna said, smiling.

"She does?" Harry asked, his eyes widening and his heart soaring. "So what should I do next?"

"Let her come to you, Harry," Luna whispered. "She's still in a fragile place emotionally."

"Really? That simple?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Beneath the surface us girls aren't as complicated as you think," Luna said dreamily.

"Shall we head back to the castle?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Luna replied.

~o~o~o~

Throughout the rest of the day, Harry caught glimpses of Cho as he moved around the castle with Ron and Hermione. Keeping Luna's words in mind, he didn't approach her; he didn't know what he would say or do if he did anyway, and would probably make an idiot out of himself.

Luna had said to not pressure Cho and allow her to make the next move. Harry knew this was sound advice. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin any chance he had with Cho by putting pressure on her by approaching her and asking her out.

And as it turned out, Luna was absolutely right. Only a few days later, Cho had sought him out and, after a brief conversation, he had a date with her on the weekend of the upcoming Hogsmeade visit.


End file.
